Witch and Chips
by Mel-one
Summary: Diesmal nicht bei 36C im Schatten, dafür aber bei 36l Regen pro Quadratmeter. Das Schlemmen geht weiter, eine neue Folge unserer Gourmetserie! Viel Spaß! Jean und Mel


**Disclaimer:** _Persönchen by JKR_

**Autoren:** _mal wieder die unglaublich, unglaublich, unglaublich talentierten, fantastischen, vollgefressenen, schlaflosen und hirnverbrannten **Jean nin asar ahi smabel **und **Mel-One**_

**Unverbindliches: **_Wie bereits im Vorjahr haben wir uns versammelt. Und eine Geschichte über Essen geschrieben. Quasi die Fortsetzung zu "Witch on the Rocks". Wäre von Vorteil, diese Story vorher noch einmal kurz zu überfliegen. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_knutscha _

**

* * *

**

**Witch and Chips**

Er hatte es verdammt noch mal ernst gemeint. Ungläubig starrte Ginny Weasley auf die soeben eingetroffene Eulenpost. Zum wohl fünfzigsten Mal, las sie das teuer aussehende Pergament durch und immer wieder stellte sich ihr die Frage: Was meinte er mit den Umständen entsprechender Kleidung!?!

Der Kleiderschrank stand sperrangelweit offen und diverse Kleidungsstücke in alle erdenklichen Farben des Regenbogens, lagen verstreut auf dem Bett und dem Boden, der Kommode und der Stehlampe. Ginny kroch noch einen halben Meter weiter in die unendlichen Tiefen ihres Schrankes, um auch wirklich alle in Betracht kommenden Outfits vor sich liegen zu haben.

Zum einundfünfzigsten Mal las sie Draco Malfoys Zeilen an sie:

_Weasley!_

_Wir treffen uns heute Abend dann um acht im Houdini's._

_Bitte den Umständen entsprechend in passender Kleidung erscheinen._

_D.M._

Verdammt! Was für Umstände? Was in Merlins Namen meinte dieser verkappte Psychopath damit? Und wer zum Teufel war Houdini? Wie sollte sie das beim Flohnetzwerk richtig aussprechen, um nicht im Keller von Zabini zu landen? Hatte er überhaupt einen Keller? Nicht dass sie gleich bei ihm im Schlafzimmer landete.

Mit einem verzweifelten Ausruf sank Ginny vor dem Klamotten-Mount-Everest zusammen.

„Das ist zu billig!", murmelte sie und warf einen knallroten Fetzen über ihre Schulter zurück in den Schrank.

„Zu flippig… zu bieder… zu pompös… zu teuer… zu alt… zu klein… zu durchsichtig…zu eng… zu konservativ… zu vulgär... zu – ich hab vulgäre Klamotten im Schrank?!?... zu brav… zu weit ausgeschnitten… zu hochgeschlossen… ein bisschen zeigen muss frau ja doch… zu aufreizend… zu grün,… ich bin doch keine Slytherin!... zu monoton… zu dramatisch… zu skandalös… zu rutschig… zu – Ha! Perfekt!"

Freudestrahlend hielt Ginny ein cremfarbenes Cocktailkleid mit Wasserfall-Ausschnitt gegen das Licht. Das würde bestimmt den Umständen entsprechen. Und zur Not konnte sie ja noch immer den Rocksaum zerreißen, falls sie in irgendeiner Rocker-Kneipe landete. Aber wie sie Draco Malfoy kannte, würde er sich nicht mit „irgendeiner" Location zufrieden geben, war das Beste doch gerade gut genug für ihn.

Stolz betrachtete Ginny sich im Spiegel. Wie sehr doch dieser Spruch auf sie zutraf! Mit einem unwiderstehlichem Augenaufschlag lächelte sie sich im Spiegel selber zu, als ihr plötzlich die Frage aller Fragen durch den Kopf schoss: „Was zieh ich da drunter nur an?"

Es gab vier Alternativen:

Nichts. Würde bedeuten, sie hätte erwartet, dass es zu weiterführenden Interaktivitäten zwischen ihnen kommen würde. Aber wollte sie das? Malfoy? Ihm die Vorlage geben, sich über sie lustig zu machen und dann gedemütigt werden, was sie sich denn dabei gedacht hätte? Ja, da würde sie erstmal nach Rechtfertigungen suchen müssen.

Der String. Gut versteckt in der Poritze, gab er den Anschein nichts drunter zu tragen, um dann bei eventuellen Interaktivitäten doch noch wie ein Keuschheitsgürtel in den Vordergrund zu treten. Stand Punkt eins in nichts nach, bis auf das der Malfoy-Demütigungs-Faktor ausgeblendet wurde.

Die Panty. Gemütlich, anschmiegsam und garantiert sich unterm Kleid abzeichnend. Der Verlierer von vornherein. Unter Cocktailkleidern auszuschließen. Jeans ja – Cocktailkleid definitiv nein!

Die gute, alte, verwaschene, am Hintern fast durchgesessene Teletubbie-Unterhose. So hauchdünn mittlerweile, dass sie wie eine zweite Haut saß und sich nirgends abzeichnete und die Trägerin in extreme Schwulitäten bringen konnte, wenn sie jemals an die Oberfläche tauchen würde. Alleine schon mit dem Wissen, dieses antike Teil zu tragen, verhinderte der Verstand automatisch aufkeimende amouröse Handlungen. Spätestens der Anblick der Unterhose selber, schlug jeden willigen Kandidaten in die Flucht.

Fröhlich winkten ihr Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laalaa und Po entgegen als Ginny mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und mit spitzen Fingern den angegilbten Slip aus der Schublade zog.

„Besser ist das wohl…" seufzte sie und stieg in das Ungetüm.

* * *

Houdini's. Das war also Houdini's. Ginny gefiel es jetzt schon nicht. Stocksteife Ministeriumsangestellte, Botschafter und andere wichtige Leute aus der High-Society und Politik gingen hier ein und aus, saßen wichtig an irgendwelchen Tischen und sprachen über langweilige und noch wichtigere Dinge.

Wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt stand Ginny im Flohnetzwerkraum und linste zwischen Tür und Angel ins Innere. Nicht zu vergleichen mit dem „Flying Broom". War das Eine ein angesagter Szene-Schuppen, so war DAS HIER ein Albtraum von Macht und Geld.

„Weasley, auch wenn dies hier nicht deinen Standards entspricht… schön, das du trotzdem hergefunden hast", begrüßte jemand sie von hinten. So nette Worte konnten nur einer finden. Draco Lucius Malfoy höchstpersönlich.

Ginny drehte sich um und schaute dem hoch gewachsenen, blonden Mann direkt in die stahlgrauen Augen. Die Worte waren plötzlich alle weg. Ihr jahrelang antrainiertes Vokabular der Schlagfertigkeiten war mit einem Mal einfach verschwunden.

„Reicht's nicht mal mehr für ein Hallo?"

Kurzes und verlegenes Auflachen.

„Äh – Hallo?"

Draco Malfoy verdrehte typisch für ihn die Augen und nahm sie beim Arm. „Lass uns reingehen, ich habe Hunger."

Ohne Gegenwehr ließ sie sich von ihm wie ein Hund an der Leine führen und fühlte sich dabei so wie eine Marionette.

Hallo? Erde an Ginny?? Was Blöderes konnte dir aber auch nicht einfallen, oder? Haben Dipsy und Co deine Gehirnzellen weggepustet? Au Backe. Warum war der Tanga noch mal nicht in Frage gekommen? Gerade das Gefühl, das sich von seiner starken Hand auf ihrem Arm – IHREM ARM!! – ausbreitete, tendierte eigentlich nur zu: Tanga! Aber Niente. Nada. Nitschevo. Da waren nur Tinky Winky, Dipsy, LaaLaa und Po. Und außer ihr sollten sie heute niemand anderem zuwinken. Das war ihr Job.

„Ah, Mister Malfoy! Wir haben Sie und Ihre Begleitung schon erwartet. Der beste Tisch steht Ihnen wie immer zur Verfügung!", säuselte ein kleiner, schmieriger Kellner zu ihrer Rechten. Erschrocken wäre sie fast einen Satz nach hinten gesprungen. Er sah original aus wie ein hässliches Schwein. Hätte Ginny nicht menschliche Züge und tatsächlich zwei funktionsfähige Hände entdeckt, hätte sie ihn für das auf der Speisekarte stehendem Spanferkel gehalten.

Der beste Platz entpuppte sich als zwei-Pesonen-Tisch mit Blick aus dem Südfenster in einen eleganten, hell erleuchteten, englischen Garten. Die Speisekarten lagen schon bereit.

Und diese konnten nicht sprechen.

Stattdessen standen in fast schon unleserlich verschnörkelter Schrift allerhand französische Gourmetgerichte, von denen sie nicht mal eine handvoll kannte. Entsetzt schaute sie Draco an.

Dieser aber studierte zielsicher die Karte und blickte erst auf, als ein weiterer, hutzelig aussehender Mann ihn antippte.

„Mister Malfoy! Wie schön sie hier mal wieder zu sehen! Und ist das die bezaubernde Charity Southern? Ihr Vater könnte sich auch mal wieder hier blicken lassen, junge Dame!", wandte sich der Mann dann plötzlich an Ginny und versuchte ihr zu zu zwinkern.

Ohne vorher über ihr Handeln nachzudenken, lächelte Ginny höflich zurück und erwiderte. „Ich werde es ihm ausrichten!" Dann unterhielten sich die beiden Männer noch eine Weile über Politik und wichtige Dinge, während Ginny sich mehr als überflüssig fühlte.

Als der ältere Herr sich endlich verabschiedete, kickte sie Draco leicht gegen das Schienbein und sah ihn auffordernd an: „Wer zum Teufel ist Charity Southern??"

„Ist klar, dass du DAS nicht weißt, Wiesel. Aber sich erst einmal für andere Personen ausgeben. Ja, ja. Charity ist die Tochter des irischen Botschafters zur Förderung der Kommunikation zwischen Kobolden und Zauberern… dein politisches Wissen ist unter jedem Verständnisgrad. Du brauchst dringend einen Crash-Kurs."

„Und den willst du mir anbieten, oder was?", zischte Ginny und nahm die Karte erneut auf. „Und was soll ich überhaupt essen? Kannst du mir wenigstens was empfehlen, wenn die Karte das schon nicht tut?"

„Französisch-Crash-Kurs brauchst du wohl auch noch? Den könnte ich dir sogar heute Nacht noch geben", meinte Draco nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr. Das dreckige Grinsen versteckte er halb hinter dem Weinglas.

Ginny dagegen kochte innerlich. Nicht weil ihr keine passende Antwort einfiel… nein… sie verfluchte nun schon zum hundertsten Mal die Teletubbies, die an diesen Französischstunden teilnehmen würden.

Verführerisch schaute sie ihn mit ihrem fast schon perfektionierten Augenaufschlag an: „Vite vite à la gare!" (1) Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie sich in nobelster Gesellschaft befanden, brach Draco Malfoy in schallendes Gelächter aus, was seinem Ansehen in keiner Weise schadete.

„Mensch, Weasley, wir haben noch nicht einmal gegessen und du willst schon gehen?"

„Du lässt mir ja keine andere Wahl", hauchte Ginny voller Selbstbewusstsein und hob nun ebenfalls das Weinglas.

„Hmm, was für ein Bouquet! Vollmundig, beerig, waldig im Abgang."

Augenbrauen hochziehend betrachtete der blonde Schönling die junge Frau: „Sag mir nicht, du kennst dich mit Weinen aus!"

„Entschuldige Mal, ich bin Co-Chefin im „Flying Broom"! Schon vergessen??"

„Anscheinend…", bemerkte er mit einem Schmunzeln. „Vielleicht sollte ich aufhören dir so viele kulturelle Werte abzusprechen."

„Richtig, du traust mir viel zu wenig zu! Ich kann sogar die Nationalhymne rülpsen!!"

„…ähm… ich nehme alles zurück… und bitte, NICHT hier!"

Schelmisch grinsend zwinkerte sie ihm zu und freute sich auf einen Abend lauter amüsanter Schlagabtausche.

* * *

Nach dem minimalistischen Essen, welches ihn aber wohl um ein halbes Vermögen ärmer machte, viele weitere wichtige Unterbrechungen durch noch wichtigere Menschen und einer Laufmasche im Strumpfband, passierte die Katastrophe: der überlaute Weasleymagen, meldete sich noch einmal zu Wort. Hunger!

Entsetzt schaute Draco sie an und ihr schoss auch sofort eine verlegene Röte ins Gesicht: „Ich kann nichts dafür. Das Essen war einfach nicht ausreichend."

„Aha. Lass das nicht den Koch hören."

„Nein! Nichts gegen das Essen – es war köstlich. Ausschlaggebend ist hier die Menge. Die MENGE!"

„Du hast echt ein Loch im Magen, kann das sein?"

„Nein, ich bin nur mehr als drei Gramm pro Teller gewohnt."

„Das waren mindestens viereinhalb Gramm!"

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte perplexes Schweigen zwischen ihnen, dann fing Ginny an zu kichern und Draco fiel mit seinem samtigen Lachen ein.

Ach, was für ein angenehmer Abend. Sie hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten. Obwohl ihr die ganze Geschäftstuerei alle zehn Minuten schon auf den Senkel ging. Da kam schon wieder so einer. Nein. Es waren sogar zwei.

Während die Männer wieder Draco belagerten, überlegte sich Ginny, wie sie ihr Date von diesem Nobelschuppen in ein ansprechendereres Ambiente verlagern konnte. Und dann fiel ihr die Rettung ein.

„Hast du außer der Französischstunden noch etwas anderes geplant?", erkundigte sie sich nebenbei, als die beiden geschniegelten Herren wieder von Dannen gezogen waren.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er alarmiert.

„Lass dich überraschen!", entgegnete Ginny mit singendem Unterton.

* * *

Naserümpfend wischte Draco mit einem Taschentuch über den weißen Stehtisch in der Fish and Chips Bude am Londoner Hafen.

„Er macht die besten Fish and Chips weit und breit", rechtfertigte sich Ginny. „Ganz, ganz ehrlich!"

Mit großen Augen schaute sie Draco an und streckte ihm ihre Tüte F&C entgegen.

„Ich mag keinen Fisch", sagte er monoton. Anscheinend fühlte er sich unbehaglich und fehl am Platz. Genau so wie Ginny sich vorhin gefühlt hatte. Und nun würde sie den Spieß umdrehen!

„Oh, den magst du bestimmt!", versicherte sie ihm augenzwinkernd.

„Wohl nicht!"

Angewidert schaute Draco sich in der Spelunke um und zog die Nase kraus.

„Wo du überall abhängst ist echt unglaublich. Man sollte meinen, die Co-Chefin eines Vier Sterne Restaurants hat entsprechenden Standard an den Tag zu legen."

„Das ist Standard!", mampfte Ginny und verspuckte ein paar F&C-Bröckchen auf dem Tisch. „Es gibt nirgends bessere F&C!"

„Und wahrscheinlich gibt es hier an den Wänden auch noch kostenlos eine Krankheit dazu! Also, der Sex später muss galaktisch sein, um das wieder gut zu machen!"

Prustend spuckte Ginny den halben Inhalt ihres Mundinnenraums auf den Tisch. Oh, schnell ein Geistesblitz von Antwort musste her! Schneller. Dauerte schon zu lange.

Das war schon nicht mehr schlagfertig.

„Wird er!", krächzte sie. Und vorher mussten Tinky Winky, Dipsy, LaaLaa und Po dran glauben. Schmerzhaft dran glauben.

Überrascht hob Draco eine Augenbraue. „Ach wirklich? Ich nehme dich beim Wort."

„Nimm mich lieber ohne Worte!"

Hups! Das war so rausgerutscht. Das war nicht Ginny, das war der waldige Spätburgunder, Jahrgang 1934! Aber sicher! Prompt färbten sich ihre Wangen in einer verräterischen Röte, und Draco hob nun auch die andere Augenbraue.

Triumph!

Sieg auf voller Linie!

Ihm fehlten die Worte!

Das war's!

Jubel!

Der Tag wird im Kalender rot angekreuzt.

Zum Feiertag erklärt.

Sie würde-

„Weasley, du wirst Schreien und um Gnade winseln!"

Okay,… doch nicht!

Bevor sie nach Worten ringen konnte, nahte entweder der Untergang oder die Erlösung. So etwas passierte immer nur dann, wenn sowieso alles egal war. Ein Familienmitglied schlug auf und brachte die ohnehin schon verkomplizierte Situation in noch kompliziertere Gefilde. Das sollte im Klartext heißen: Ron tauchte in IHRER Lieblings-Spelunke auf und noch dazu mit Luna im Schlepptau …

„Winseln? Redet ihr auch gerade über die huschenden Hupfhamster? Die sollen jetzt wieder ganz oft gehört worden sein mit ihrem betörenden Winseln…"

Stille herrschte im ersten Moment zwischen ihnen. Ron schaute abwechselnd zwischen seiner kleinen Schwester und dem blonden Slytherin hin und her. Ginny ahnte nur, was sich gerade in Rons Innerem abspielen musste. Rette die Situation!

„Hi Ron, hi Luna! Ähm… ihr kennt Draco Malfoy?"

Gott, wie dumm.

Dumm, dumm, dumm!

Möge sich der Boden auftun und sie verschlucken.

Bitte!

„Malfoy? Der Draco Malfoy, der den kolumbianischen Tiefwüstenwurz entdeckt hat?"

Lunas Augen erweiterten sich auf die Größe von Pizzatellern.

„Äh…ja, der bin ich!"

„Wow, wie genial! Dann dürfte es dich interessieren, dass Ron und ich nächste Woche nach Kolumbien verreisen, da ich den kolumbianischen Tiefwüstenwurz so gerne einmal in freier Natur erleben wollte!"

Ginny tauschte mit Ron einen viel sagenden Blick aus.

„Das freut mich, da wünsche ich dir doch glatt viel Erfolg!", überwand sich Draco zu diplomatischer Wortwahl.

Luna lächelte weiterhin verklärt ihr Idol an, während Ron desinteressiert die Bestellung von zwei Portionen F&C aufgab („Aber dalli!"), diese dankend in Empfang nahm, Ginny ein „Wir reden später!" an den Kopf warf und Luna mit sich aus der Kaschemme zog.

„Und mach weiter so!", rief sie Draco bewundernd zu, bevor die Tür hinter ihr zuknallte.

Resigniert starrten Ginny und Draco den beiden hinterher.

„Was bitte ist ein kolumbianischer Tiefwüstenwurz?", fragte Draco in monotoner Stimmlage.

„Jaaaaa, Herr Professor! Das wollte ich Sie auch gerade fragen!", entgegnete Ginny spöttisch. „Oder haben wir gerade keinen blassen Schimmer um was es geht, weil wir uns als jemanden ausgegeben haben, der wir gar nicht sind? Hmm?"

„Müsste dir ja bekannt vorkommen, Charity! Wenigstens hab ich noch meinen Namen behalten,… den du heute Nacht wie gesagt schreien wirst!"

„Draco Lucius Malfoy? Du wirst mir ja dermaßen den Atem rauben, dass ich dich lieber „D" (2) nenne… da verbrauche ich nicht ganz soviel Sauerstoff!"

„Hat dein Hirn jemals welchen abbekommen? – „G"? " (3)

„Ein-, zweimal bestimmt", grinste die Rothaarige und steckte sich die letzte Pommes in den Mund.

„Können wir jetzt endlich gehen?"

„Von mir aus."

„Amen und Halleluja!"

Sie verließen die etwas zwielichtige Gaststätte und schlenderten am Hafen entlang. Der fast vollendet gefüllte Mond stand klar am Himmel und leuchtete mit den Sternen um die Wette. Ginny entfleuchte ein theatralisches Seufzen. Sie blieb stehen und betrachtete verträumt den Mond.

„Wenn du jetzt romantisch wirst, bringe ich dich nach Hause…"

„Hattest du das nicht so oder so vorgehabt?", säuselte sie versonnen und schenkte ihm wieder einen dieser berüchtigten Augenaufschläge. Wobei sie sich nicht sicher war, ob er diesen in der Dunkelheit überhaupt wahrnahm.

„Du bist dir deiner Sache irgendwie ZU sicher…"

„Sollte ich nicht? Zur Not finde ich den Weg auch alleine…"

„Du vergisst, ich bin ein Gentleman. Bis zur Haustür werde ich dich auf jeden Fall begleiten."

Seufzend schmiegte sie sich an ihn und ließ spielerisch ihre Finger über seine Brust gleiten. Sie spürte, wie seine Muskeln sich anspannten und er offensichtlich nicht mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet hatte.

„Du bist so gut zu mir! Noch nie hat ein Mann so etwas für mich getan. Völlig ohne Hintergedanken. So selbstlos!..." Ihre Stimme triefte vor Ironie. Dracos Lachen verhallte leise in ihrem Haar.

* * *

In Ekstase wand sich Ginny unter Dracos Händen, die sie neugierig erforschten, während er sie leidenschaftlich küsste und an sich drückte. Die Hände glitten ihre Seiten hinab und auch die Küsse wanderten über Hals und Brust weiter abwärts. Oh ja, bloß nicht aufhören!

Ginny sah schon kleine Sterne aufblitzen, als sie plötzlich von Dracos Gelächter aus ihrer Trance gerissen wurde. Sie spürte seine Hände auf ihren Schenkeln, die das Kleid bis zu den Hüften hochgeschoben hatten. Verstört setzte Ginny sich halb auf und blickte Draco fragend an.

Wie konnte er jetzt nur aufhören?

„Muss ich deine vier Freunde erst um Erlaubnis bitten?", fragte er schelmisch und Ginny ließ sich mit starrem Blick frustriert wieder zurück fallen.

Das war's. Kein galaktischer Sex. Nicht mal eine Viertelstunde Französischnachhilfe. Man konnte es noch nicht mal unterbrochene Knutschsitzung nennen. Er würde ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Welt hinaus spazieren und verkünden, dass Ginny Molly Weasley TELETUBBIE-UNTERWÄSCHE besaß. Welches Land würde weit genug entfernt sein? Ob Ron und Luna sie mit nach Kolumbien nehmen würden? Ein One-Way-Ticket wäre nicht schlecht.

Sterben wäre aber auch in Ordnung.

Das wäre sogar genial! Dann wäre sie raus aus der Sache, müsste sich nicht rechtfertigen und Draco säße in der Patsche. Wer würde schließlich einer frisch verstorbenen eine Teletubbie-Unterhose anziehen?

Der Plan war gut. Aber spontan nicht umsetzbar.

Vielleicht-…

„Ich habe dir ja viel zugetraut, aber DAS nicht!", sagte Draco vorwurfsvoll und zog die verblüfft quietschende Ginny mit einem viel versprechend hinterlistigen Grinsen an sich. Und eines war sicher, die Nacht wurde alles andere als leise.

* * *

1 (französisch:) Schnell, schnell zum Bahnhof!

2 englisch aussprechen! (di)

3 englisch aussprechen! (dschi)

* * *

_So... wer es bis hierhin geschafft hat, dem trauen wir es auch zu, die Bedienung des kleinen Knöpfchens zu kennen und auszuführen °breitsmile° Reviews sind wirklich gern gesehene Accessoires!_

_Bis zur nächsten Folge! ;-)_


End file.
